O Jubilation
by Darlin
Summary: Jubilee's returned & Logan & Ororo have the task of getting her back on the right track. Sneaking out in the middle of the night & coming back beaten & bloody they discover she's more troubled than they thought.
1. What to Do?

**O Jubilation! – By Darlin**

**Summary** – Jubilee's back with the team but she's having a difficult time adjusting so the Professor assigns Ororo and Logan the task of getting the troubled teenager back on the right track but not even the Wolverine relishes taking on everyone's favorite firecracker.

**Disclaimer** – Of course I don't own any of the X-Men or Marvel characters.

**A/N** – This is a story based on an idea my sister gave me. She told me what she thought would be the ideal occupation for a teenage girl so I took her idea and ran with it using Wolverine's ex-sidekick, and one of my favorite X-Men, Jubilation Lee. So many thanks to my twin, Arlene with her twisted take on life. 

Also, I don't usually post more than two stories at a time but this one was written over the weekend and it's completed. There will only be three chapters. I just have to finish typing the last two. I hope you all enjoy this story with a little bit of a twisted ending. Oh, let me not forget to mention this is rated PG13 for Logan's bad mouth towards the end and a moment of violence.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Chapter One – What to Do?**

She hadn't expected to see Ororo and especially not Scott – shudder – waiting with the Professor when she entered his spacious office. 

"Have a seat, Jubilation," the Professor said, waving at an empty armchair never taking his eyes off the report in front of him.

Ororo's friendly smile boosted Jubilee's confidence somewhat but Scott's lips were so tight it could only mean something bad for her. Guessing what Scott could have put in the report made her sink even lower into her seat. She knew she was in for some serious punishment she just couldn't guess what masochistic cruelties the Professor and Scott had in mind for her.

"Don't slouch, Jubilee," the Professor ordered when he finally raised his eyes from the infamous report. His cool eyes looked into Jubilees with no hint of what he was thinking then he handed the report to her.

**Jubilation Lee**

Algebra II D

English Lit. D

Am. History D

Physical Ed. A

Latin D

Art A 

**Comments: **Jubilation Lee falls asleep during most of her classes and shows no interest in the majority of them. She is a non achiever, has a short attention span, seldom takes things seriously and spends an excessive amount of time on her cell phone between classes as of late. I highly recommend that she be put on probation and enrolled in the newly formed mentor program as soon as possible. 

Jubilee looked at the tight signature of Scott Summers at the bottom of the page and fought back a retort. She was certain he was going to be the death of her or she would end up being the death of him. The last thought brought a smile to her face. She was quite pleased with the idea of putting Scott Summers out of his, hers and everyone else's misery.

"Is something funny, Jubilee?" The Professor asked. He, like the late Elisabeth also known as Psylocke, had long ago discovered that he could seldom get into Jubilee's mind. Hank theorized that it was due to a type of static that her unique mutant powers produced in her brain – a sort of ongoing firework display continuously playing out in her brain cells. 

Jubilee's lips compressed then puckered and a large opaque pink bubble slowly formed. Only then did she shake her head. Ororo shook her own head slightly, pulled a tissue from a box on the Professor's desk and handed it to the teenager. Jubilee let the bubble burst and pulled pink bubble gum off her face at an irritatingly slow rate. Ororo didn't seem to mind but Scott began tapping his foot impatiently on the Persian carpet underfoot. After a few minutes of everyone watching this intriguing feat of hers Jubilee obligingly placed the remnants of her bubble gum in the tissue and handed it back to Ororo. Ororo simply stood and placed it in the nearest trash receptacle then resumed her seat.

The Professor sighed. Jubilee was looking out the window now as if she had not a care in the world. He studied her for several minutes before she deigned to notice him.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" She asked. "They're just grades. I was never a straight A student anyway."

The Professor nodded. He knew Scott was harder on the students than the others but Jubilee had been through a lot since she'd joined the X-Men. From orphan to mall rat to X-Man to student to finally becoming a victim of several heinous crimes many weaker persons would not have survived. He knew hers was a difficult case to deal with. It didn't help matters that he couldn't look into her head and sort things out a bit although he would never consider doing so without her permission. 

"Jubilee I believe you are aware that your grades have dropped considerably lower than we can tolerate since you've expressed an interest in going to college. These classes were all courses that you easily passed several years ago . . ."

"I know but . . ."

"Please do not interrupt me, Jubilation," the Professor advised her sternly. "Hank and I felt that since you barely passed these exact same classes when you were at the Massachusetts Academy that you were very much in need of a refresher course but you seem not to be taking this very seriously."

"Well I'm in classes with a bunch of dweebs and . . ."  
  


"There will be no name calling at this school, Jubilee! There was a time when you used to be aware of the rules."

When she didn't reply Charles looked at Scott whom he was sure was rolling his eyes behind his ruby quartz glasses. He then looked at Ororo who was studying Jubilee intently with a worried expression on her face.

"Jubilee we have all discussed your situation and though it is unique in its way, especially since you have only been with us for a few months, Scott and I have decided to place you on probation. You will have to participate in the new mentor program Scott and Jean have set up and since Logan and Ororo have decided to stay in Westchester for the remainder of the school year to help you they will both be your mentors."

"Huh? Logan too?"

"Yes, Logan. You will report to him every morning at 6 a.m. including weekends and Ororo will check in with you throughout the day." 

"What?" Jubilee jumped out of her seat staring daggers at Charles.

The Professor looked at Jubilee with a stern and most displeased look on his face.

"I mean excuse me, Professor but . . ."

"Six a.m. report to Logan for further instructions. You may return to your room now." 

The Professor's dismissal was final. Jubilee looked at him hopelessly then glared at Scott and stomped out of the room muttering insults under her breath.

"Well I think that went well," Scott said smugly.

Ororo and the Professor looked at him; both frowning slightly but neither said anything. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Sh . . ." Logan caught himself before he let out a slew of profanity. "A friggin' mentor?"

"I thought you said you wanted to be here to help Jubilee, Logan?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah but I mean if Chuck's gonna make me mentor kids an all couldn't I mentor a guy – even Beak or someone?"

"Charles seems to think you will be a great help to Jubilee."

"But to mentor her – she's a girl! How'm I suppose ta help her talk about female crap?"

Ororo laughed. "She may always see me if you can not handle female 'crap' as you so tactfully put it. Since she looks to you as a father figure surely you can be like a father to her and give her a little guidance, perhaps even curb some of her wilder qualities?"

"Such as?"

"Lately she has become quite fond of blowing things up when she gets mad or have you not noticed? She is also less patient and has a very sarcastic, even facetious way about her now."

"An' how'm I supposed to relate to that?"

Ororo almost laughed but she smiled instead, amused that Logan did not see the similarities between himself and Jubilee.

"I think you will figure it out, Logan."

"Yeah?"

"I have faith in you, my friend."

"Well that makes one of us."  
  
"Don't hesitate to ask for help if you should need it. We are in this together."

"Yeah. Right."

"Just be yourself with the child and you will be fine," Ororo advised.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next morning before dawn Logan headed to Jubilee's room. He figured he'd end up calling Ororo every five minutes still he was determined to help Jubilee no matter what it took. He just didn't know what he had to offer that could help her. Ororo's advice to 'just be yourself' meant he wasn't going to cut the kid any slack, which is why he was banging on her door before 6 a.m. in the morning. After five minutes of hard knocking though and no response he was fast losing patience. After ten minutes he went in search of Ororo.

"Okay, every ten minutes is better 'n every five, yeah," Logan muttered to himself in an attempt to ward off his anger.

Ororo looked as if she'd been up for hours when she opened the door. He blinked at her then grinned. Sometimes just seeing her seemed to lower his blood pressure and he could forget his problems for awhile.

"Is everything all right, Logan?" She asked when he didn't say anything.

"No, she isn't getting up. Now what?"

"Give me a moment," Ororo's eyes twinkled as she reached into a drawer of an armoire standing by the door. She pulled out a long thin high tech lock pick. Logan grinned approvingly and they headed to Jubilees room.

After knocking several more times without a peep from within, it was a small matter for Ororo to let herself into the room. 

"Beautiful, smart an' a decent burglar to boot – they don't make 'em like you anymore that's for sure, darlin'!"

Ororo smiled in reply as she opened the door. They saw a fully dressed Jubilee standing by her window as if she were contemplating an escape.

"Um – am I late?" Jubilee asked quite nonchalantly chewing on her gum then blowing a nice sized bubble.

"Yeah, an' yer gonna have ta be punished," Logan grumbled. He literally burst her bubble with one thick finger then taking hold of the bottom of her yellow trench he wiped the sticky substance on to it.

Ororo tried not to laugh and Jubilee whose mouth had fallen almost to the floor was speechless. Speechless was a good thing, Ororo thought.

"No punishment yet, Logan after all you were supposed to be here at six not before six," Ororo said.

Logan grunted which she took to be a sign of agreement. She leaned down to whisper in Logan's ear – "Just talk to her."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Right," Logan nodded. He frowned just a little when Ororo strolled out the door wishing she would've stayed but he took her advice. 

"So, Jubilee where ya been?"

"Huh?"

"It's obvious ya just got in."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yer bed still looks as if yer in it fer one thing," Logan pointed at the bed which truly looked as if a sleeping Jubilee was still under the covers.

"So what's up?" He asked after lifting the bed spread revealing a mannequin with a short black wig on it.

"Um, well not much." Jubilee was obviously not going to tell him. She blew another bubble.

"How'd you get this thing?" Logan asked.

"Connections," she shrugged.

"Uh huh. So who's yer connection?"

"Just people. I know a lot of people."

"People like Bobby Drake maybe?"

"I'm not ratting out anyone, Wolvie – you of all people should know that since you're the one who taught me that."

"For cryin' out loud, it's just a stupid dummy, kid!" Logan sighed then changed tactics. "You ain't pregnant are ya, Jubes?"

Jubilee laughed. "No! And please don't even go there, Wolvie!"

Logan guessed again, "You got a drinkin' problem?"

"Wouldn't I be the last to know?" She asked flippantly. "But no, I don't have a drinking problem. I don't do drugs and if you have to know I am still a virgin thank you very much!"

"Good," Logan muttered under his breath. "Cause I'd have to kill the little bastard!"

He'd already known she hadn't been out drinking, doing drugs or having sex but he wanted to throw a few curve balls at her, see how she'd react. He realized she wasn't going to be forthcoming so he changed tactics again.

"So from now on you spend yer nights with me."

"What did you just say?"

"From 9 p.m. to 6 a.m. we're gonna camp out. It'll be fun," he added trying to reassure him self more than her.

"Gee, Wolvie, like I'm not a campin' kind of gal, you know what I mean?"

"Don't matter. Yer the minor I'm the mentor. I say it you do it. Tonight bring a sleeping bag."

"Aw man that sucks!"

"Watch yer mouth, kid."

Jubilee looked as if she was going to cry but Logan ignored her. He took a good look around the room taking in everything.  He was surprised by the many expensive high tech items she had but he made no comment.  Nodding to himself he turned on his heel and left Jubilee alone to mope.

"Jackass," Jubilee muttered when the door shut behind her mentor.

"Heard that – enhanced hearing or did ya ferget?" Logan yelled through the closed door.

"I meant me. Yeah. Stupid me! I'm such a jack . . .!"

Logan threw the door open and glared at her. "Watch yer mouth, Jubilee!"

"Sir! Yes sir!" Jubilee snapped to attention and saluted.

"Very funny kid. You keep that up an' yer'll be givin' me 50 in a minute." Logan smiled when Jubilee immediately sat down on her bed and tried to look as innocent as she could. He left wondering who was going to crack first. He guessed it was going to be him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"So how did it go, Logan?" Ororo asked later over lunch.

"Don't know. She's up to something. Can't tell what just yet but you know she's got one hell of an attitude problem now!"

Ororo smiled then asked, "What will you do?"

"We're campin' out every night from here on out."

"Camping out? Where?"

He shrugged. "On the grounds. It'll be fine."

"Well if you need any help . . ."

"Yeah, yeah. I appreciate the offer but you know, Ro I think I got this under control."

Ororo nodded and decided to give Logan a little more time with Jubilee before she approached the poor girl. 

That night Logan dragged a very reluctant Jubilee, Power Puff Girls sleeping bag clutched tightly in her arms, out into the dark woods that covered the immense grounds. She made an honest effort not to complain despite the twigs in her hair, the occasional scratch from a stray branch and the enormous amounts of bugs that thought she was dinner. By the time Logan found a suitable spot Jubilee's lip was almost raw from having bitten it so hard and so often but she still remained silent.

"Well let's hit the sack," Logan said as cheerfully as his gruff voice could manage.

"Don't you think we need a chaperone?" Jubilee asked in a desperate attempt to escape her punishment.

Logan grunted, tossed his bed roll out and laid down with his back to her.

"Stup . . ." Jubilee bit her lip again. "Ow," she moaned then crawled into her sleeping bag. 

"Ow!" She cried out again when she smacked her face too hard in an attempt to kill the mosquito that had just bitten her. Tears stung her eyes and she didn't fight to hold them back. She let them roll down her face hoping Logan knew how miserable he was making her.

When he didn't seem to notice she coughed pitifully a few times. After awhile she threw in a sad little moan. Still no response and more mosquito bites finally just made her scream as loudly as she could – "Stupid bugs! I'm gonna kill them!"

"Go to sleep!" Logan growled.

"Yes sir! But it would help if I had your healing factor," Jubilee mumbled. She rolled over and drew the sleeping bag over her head despite the heat of the night.

After a few minutes of sweating in her bag she threw it off and stared with hate in her eyes at the night sky. It was then that she noticed a cooling breeze blowing over her and she sighed. At least not everyone hated her, she thought. Logan was sniffing the air but she paid no attention to him. He got up to investigate but she only hoped it was bigger than him, hairier than him and it ate him for supper. 

"No marshmallow roasting?" Ororo said when she was discovered and she waved a bag of marshmallows at him.

Logan smiled genuinely glad to see her. She was a sight as she drifted down from the tree she'd been sitting in. He thought she looked like an angel sent from heaven to rescue him.

"Kid don't need games," Logan said but his voice wasn't as gruff as usual.

"Perhaps not but camping out without marshmallows is just not camping out, Logan."

Logan shook his head. He didn't want to baby Jubilee but he trusted Ororo's instincts and he was glad she'd come. Maybe Jubilee wouldn't think he was such a monster now. He took Ororo's hand in his and led her back to the tortured girl. When Jubilee heard him returning she pulled the sleeping bag over her head again hoping he'd leaver her alone. Logan just looked at her curled up form and gave her a little kick.

"Ow!"

"We got company – get up."

Ororo bit her lip at the sight of poor Jubilee's red eyes and tear stained face in the moonlight. Her heart went out to the girl. Jubilee looked at Ororo as if she thought she was dreaming then she jumped up and threw her arms around her.

"Ororo!"

"Hello, Jubilation," Ororo whispered soothingly. She hugged her warmly and kissed her forehead. "I thought you might like to roast some marshmallows."

"Marshmallows? Really?" She looked at Logan hopefully.

"Okay I'll get a fire goin' – show you ladies how it's done," Logan said. "Gather up some dry twigs and' branches. Dry not damp stuff."

"A little lightning always starts a good fire," Ororo said teasingly.

"Yeah on yer watch maybe. You teach the mentoree yer way on yer watch an' I'll teach her the real way on my watch!"

"Mentoree?" Ororo laughed at his new word.

"Whatever you know what I mean."

A quarter of an hour later they were all gathered around a blazing fire eating crispy marshmallows off of sticks. Ororo effectively lowered the temperature so the others felt as comfortable as she did.

"Jubilee, this is a beautiful night for fireworks do you not think so?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah! Can I?"

Ororo nodded and she and Logan watched Jubilee light up the skies with brilliant multicolored shots of energy that burst and popped very much like traditional fireworks. Logan saw how happy Jubilee was when she was letting loose with nothing else on her mind. He glanced at Ororo whose soft brown skin was shining in the different colored lights making her look almost unearthly. 

"Is everything okay?" Ororo asked him when he scooted closer to her.

"I was just thinkin' you look beautiful, darlin'," he said, his husky voice so low she almost couldn't hear him.

"Why thank you, Logan."

He looked disappointed when she stood up after a few minutes. He hadn't meant to scare her off.

"Bravo! Bravo, Jubilation!" Ororo clapped her approval of Jubilee's fine display. She held her arms out and the teenager rushed into them. "As much as I have enjoyed your wonderful show it is time for us all to go to bed I think."

"Yeah, that was good, kid but 'Ro's right."

"Okay," Jubilee was smiling for the second time that night, pleased with their compliments.

"We only want to help you," Ororo said softly before she released Jubilee. "Sleep well."

Jubilee felt a lump growing in her throat as Ororo summoned a wind and made her way up through the trees till she was lost in the darkness. Soon they caught a glimpse of her soaring high in the sky headed back towards the mansion. With her departure the air became humid and hot once more and Jubilee crawled resignedly into her sleeping bag. Logan threw himself down on his blanket satisfied that his charge wasn't going to bawl all night. He stayed up even after Jubilee fell asleep, keeping watch over her and thinking about a certain goddess.


	2. Woe and Grief

**O Jubilation** **– By Darlin**

**A/N** – Woohoo! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Chapter Two – Woe and Grief**

After a week of camping with Logan and learning how to survive in the wild, Jubilee was actually staying awake in class. She still seemed to be daydreaming half the time but she was more attentive than usual which showed she was making some progress. Of course Logan had considered that intense torture from him would inspire her but he was still not satisfied with his results. He decided to give her a few days off from camping and he cancelled the 6 a.m. meetings as well in hopes of seeing what might transpire.

Jubilee couldn't believe her good fortune when Logan gave her the news. She would still meet with Ororo daily but no more camping out with Logan for three whole nights would be heaven. The first free night she kept to her room glad to sleep in a real bed for a change. The second night she decided she better lay low and stayed in her room again but on the third and last night she decided she better take care of business.

Unbeknownst to Jubilee Logan was watching from the secrecy of some nearby bushes as Jubilee took a dangerous leap from her window to a thick tree branch outside. He couldn't help but appreciate her acrobatic skills but he had to shake his head with disappointment. He'd been waiting and watching under her window for the past three nights and she hadn't made any real attempts to leave so he'd hoped she was cured of whatever it was that she needed to be cured of. 

He'd gotten a kick out of watching her though. The first night she'd thrown a few things out of the window then hidden behind the curtain waiting to see if anyone was paying attention to her doings. He hadn't thought of that tactic but he since it wasn't her that came out of the window he didn't budge from his hiding place. The second day she had actually climbed out onto the window sill and kicked her legs against the side of the house for a good hour. She'd done this two separate times but he still hadn't made a move. Now he was trailing her as stealthily as a Wolverine could.

He hated to think what she was involved in. He'd been worried about her extracurricular activities ever since he'd heard her climbing into her room that first morning when Ororo had unlocked her door. He had smelled something very unsettling on her when they'd entered the room. Not alcohol, not drugs, and not sex. What he had smelled was gun powder – gunpowder and blood. 

He was all too aware that her unique fireworks didn't smell anything like gunpowder and blood. He hated the thought but he figured, maybe she was in some kind of a gang. It went against everything he knew about Jubilee but he couldn't think of anything else that would explain her smelling like that. Watching her avoid the alarms and homemade booby traps that Emma had had some of the students rig he had to admit she was good but then again she'd learned from the best – him. Normally he would've been proud of her but now he was beginning to regret he'd taught her anything at all.

Dressed in one of her favorite yellow trench coats, Jubilee was an easy target to track. It made him wonder what she was thinking until she tossed the coat in the bushes by the garage and pulled out a Vespa motor scooter that no one had missed or thought to look for. She then proceeded to push it through the grass till she was off the beaten track. Logan followed her and saw her stop when she reached the thick brick gate that wound around the estate. He wondered curiously how she was going pass the brick wall without setting off the alarm. 

He didn't have long to wonder. Jubilee scanned the area carefully before she lifted what looked like a large section of sod up. She moved it aside and pushing her scooter she disappeared into the ground. Logan ran up to the dark spot where he'd last seen her. Looking down he saw a large hole with a crude ramp that descended gradually. Pretty sneak, he thought. A tunnel under the wall. Flamin' sneaky, he thought, I taught her too well! He knew she had to come back to put the sod back in place and he thought about waiting for her for a moment but he'd need transportation if he was going to trail her. To stay or go? Catch her now and put the fear of the Wolverine in her or find out what she was up to? 

"What now?" A soft voice whispered in the darkness.

Logan jumped, startled. He cursed under his breath.

"You are losing your touch, old friend," Ororo whispered in his ear.

When he glared at her she smiled and said quietly, "Upwind."

"Sssh," was all Logan could think to say, not any happier knowing why she'd been able to sneak up on him.

"She's brilliantly sneaky much like you. Need a lift?" Ororo was as quiet as she could be.

Logan could hear Jubilee making her way back through her little tunnel. He put a finger to his lips and shushed Ororo and grabbed her arm pulling her into a stand of nearby trees. They watched Jubilee drag the plate of sod back into place with only enough space for her to slip back through. She then struggled with getting it closed completely for awhile. When she finally succeeded Logan could hear her running down the makeshift ramp.

"Alright, Ro I'm glad yer here," Logan whispered more harshly than he'd planned, his words sounding more resentful than pleased.

Ororo only smiled at her friend. When they heard the sound of Jubilee's Vespa start up Ororo floated up on a gust of wind till she was just above Logan then she caught him by the armpits and a strong wind carried them both upward. They were easily able to follow their ward into New York City as Jubilee actually wasn't trying to cover her trail. She had no suspicion that she'd been followed. Since the citizens of New York were quite used to seeing flying super heroes Ororo didn't attempt to hide their pursuit from any curious eyes that might be peering out at them from the many skyscrapers.

"Hell's Kitchen? What the blazes is she doin' here?" Logan growled.

It appeared that her destination was a dark alley strewn with trash and lined with vacant boarded up buildings. Neither could figure out what she could be doing there. Ororo lit down on a nearby rooftop and they watched her knock on a door of one of the buildings. After about ten minutes she came back out parked her Vespa behind a dumpster and walked out of the alley without looking back.   
  
Now that she was on foot Logan took the lead and Ororo followed. When Jubilee finally came to a stop they were once again confused as she merely leaned against a mail box and put a pair of sunglasses on. They looked at each other briefly then returned their attention to Jubilee. After awhile it looked as if she was paying attention to a seedy bar a little ways down the street.   
  
A few people staggered by, some on their own steam, but no one seemed to pay much attention to Jubilee. However, after waiting outside for half an hour a large man with hair down to his waist came out of the bar, his eyes immediately latching onto the young girl. He stood in the dim light, lit a cigarette then headed over to her with a leering smile on his face. Jubilee turned her back to him with a groan but the man kept coming. When he put a large hand on her behind Ororo had to hold Logan back so their cover wasn't blown. Jubilee whipped around angrily and blasted him with her pyrokinetic fireworks.

Ororo looked at Logan who reluctantly met her eyes.   
  
"You taught her well," Ororo said.  
  
"Then what the hell's she doin' standin' on a flamin' street corner like a hooker?" Logan snarled.  
  
Ororo shook her head sadly then nodded towards the subject of their conversation. They saw the man whom Jubilee had attacked running down the street, both hands covering his eyes. A horn blasted repeatedly when he ran too close to a car. Jubilee just laughed and watched him run blindly through the street. She then made her way slowly down to the seedy bar she'd been observing before she'd been so rudely interrupted. She didn't go in but continued to wait leaning against a building blowing her bubble gum bubbles totally non-fazed. After about fifteen minutes another man came out. He was a thin man about six feet tall and non-descript staggering and singing off key. Jubilee immediately perked up watching the man carefully. 

"Dawson? Samuel Dawson?" Jubilee shouted.

"Huh? Who're you? An' who wants ta know?"

"I do," Jubilee smiled, removing her shades and moving seductively towards him.

"Oh, mama! You can call me whatever you want. I got something fer you, babe. You think you're woman enough to handle me? Come on then, girl. Daddy's waiting!"

Jubilee kept walking to him, her hands moving over her breast as if she were teasing him.

"Ro, I'm goin' in . . ." Logan's jaw nearly dropped to the ground at what he witnessed next.

Jubilee pulled a gun out of her bosom and took aim at the drunkard who wasn't sober enough to sense the peril he was in. 

"No!" Ororo screamed even as Logan ran and dove for Jubilee knocking her to the ground, her gun skidding across the pavement.

But the gun had already gone off assaulting their ears with the sharp harsh sound of death a moment later. Ororo grabbed the gun from where it had fallen then rushed up to Jubilee and Logan who were both on the ground staring at the man who was lying in a pool of blood. Jubilee made an effort to get up as if to go to the man but Logan threw her over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think yer doin', Jubes?" He demanded and smacked her as hard as he could on her derrière.

"Get her out of here!" Ororo ordered as people began coming out of the bar curious to see what was going on.

Her signature lightning bolt broke through the night sky striking the street in front of the bar causing the people to panic and rush back inside. A thick fog successfully hid the three X-Men as they made their escape. Ororo followed Logan and Jubilee for several blocks as a pounding cold rain beat down all around them. When she was sure that they weren't being followed she called a halt and ordered Logan to put his burden down on her own two feet.

Tossed unceremoniously onto the ground like a puny sack of potatoes Jubilee landed with the breath knocked out of her. Logan and Ororo looked incredulously at Jubilee who was completely soaked and looked more like a child than ever sprawled out on the dirty ground. She, in turn, looked aghast at her mentors not knowing what to do or say.

"Have you lost your freakin' mind, kid?" Logan snapped.

"Are you going to turn me in?" Jubilee asked her voice surprisingly calm as she got up.

"You just killed a guy, Jubes!" Logan yelled.

"Sssh!" Ororo hissed her eyes still white from using her powers. "We do not need more attention drawn to us!"

"So says the lady with the white eyes," Jubilee laughed then coughed.

Ororo turned very angry and very blue eyes onto Jubilee who quaked in her boots. Logan stepped in between the two. He couldn't remember when he'd seen Ororo look so angry. When his hand caught hers, Ororo looked at her friend and made an effort to calm herself. She took several deep breaths then nodded to Logan who stepped out of her way.

"Tell us what is going on," Ororo ordered as calmly as she could.

"I- I – I'm a – a hit man. A hit girl I guess. Whatever."

Logan and Ororo looked at each in utter shock and horror.

"You better be kiddin'!" Logan yelled.

"Explain yourself child!" Ororo was now yelling as loudly as Logan.

Jubilee tried to shrug as if she was unconcerned but the gesture failed. She was shaking from fear though Logan didn't know if it was fear of being caught or fear of him and Ororo.

"I-I kill people – bad people. I kill 'em for a living," Jubilee mumbled.

"What kind of insane, asinine, stupid . . .?" Ororo could find no words and she fell silent as she took several deep breaths again. Logan noticed she was nearly shaking as badly as Jubilee.

"This sure as hell can't be yer idea, kid. Who put you up to this?"

Jubilee looked from the clearly shaken Ororo to the very enraged Logan. She knew there was no way out of this and she didn't try to lie.

"Come with me and I'll show you," she said and started walking.

Ororo and Logan looked at each other again. He put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder gently. Her hand covered his and she didn't let go of it as they resolutely followed Jubilee back to the alley where she'd left her Vespa. 

"You better hide behind here," Jubilee suggested pointing to the dumpster. When they were out of sight she knocked on the door.

After a minute the door opened a crack then opened wider to let her in. Logan ran up ready to force his way in behind her. Ororo following more cautiously prepared to cover them should the need arise.

"Hey, kid what the hell's going on?" A man in a suit and sunglasses barked when he saw Logan who was growling so animalistic the man almost dropped his gun.

With the mood Ororo was in she was ready to strike this man down with everything in her extensive arsenal if he harmed one hair on Logan or Jubilee but before she could speak a deep voice from within the dark room called out. 

"Put the gun down, Ramos!"

"Frank Castle!" Logan's stared angrily into the darkness of the room. 

"Logan the Wolverine," the deep voice sounded full of amusement.

They saw a tall man clothed entirely in black leather step out of the darkness. When he had fully emerged from the darkness the dim light provided a better glimpse of the man but what stood out was the large white skull emblazoned on his chest. He looked from Logan to Jubilee to Ororo where his eyes lingered appreciatively causing Logan to growl even more like a wild animal.

"You must be the beautiful and powerful Storm that I've heard so much about," Frank Castle's voice was full of confidence as he stopped in front of Ororo and attempted to take her hand.

"Logan, you know this man?" Ororo asked appalled and taking one step back.

"Frank Castle's the Punisher – a vigilante. An' what? Now you've got kids killin' for ya too?"

"Only a select few," Frank said easily.

"How? Why?" Ororo was flabbergasted.

"The Internet," Jubilee said.

Logan, Ororo and Frank looked at the young girl but only one of them spoke.

"So what're you going to do, Wolverine? The man your friend here was after is a wanted felon who raped two teenaged girls and killed a man and his wife when he broke into their house – after he raped the wife."

"She got him," Logan said through his rage.

"That does not justify killing," Ororo said vehemently. "There are laws we all must abide by."

"I thought the almighty X-Men lived by their own laws," Frank said.

"We are not criminals!"

"That's not what I heard, Storm. You've been labeled outlaws by the Daily Bugle more times than I can shake a stick at . . ."

"A what?" Jubilee asked.

"A stick, Miss Lee," The Punisher gave her a severe look then continued – "I know J. Jonah Jameson isn't much for the truth when it comes to us – good guys but you're in his little tabloid more 'n me or Spiderman whether it's lies or not."

"What the flamin' hell does that have ta do with anything?" Logan spat out. "I oughta kill you right before you lure in any more stupid little girls!"

"No! Logan don't," Jubilee pleaded. "I'll do my time." She held out her hands as if she expected to be handcuffed.

"No."

All eyes turned to Ororo who was running her hands through her thick long hair.

"Jubilation, you've obviously been led astray but you will not be going to jail not if what Mr. Castle says is true. You will be punished most severely and Mr. Castle. . ." Ororo's eyes flashed her fury and the Punisher stepped back involuntarily. ". . . As of this moment you are out of business."

"Pay the kid," Logan said suddenly.

"Logan!"

"Give her the money, Castle an' if I ever find out you've been usin' kids for any of yer sick, hair brained schemes your ass is mine," Logan said ignoring Ororo's protest.

"Remember how I took you out with that steam roller? Well I can do it again you little pipsqueak!" Frank laughed. 

"That stupid stunt didn't even work then asswipe!"

The Punisher looked a little disappointed as he realized the truth of Logan's words. With Logan's healing factor it was nearly impossible for him to be killed. Realizing he couldn't get rid of Logan he said, "Ramos, give him the money." 

"It better all be here. Count it Jubilee," Logan barked. "An' Punisher, you heard what the lady said, yer out of business. I will be back an' if you haven't vacated the premises yer gonna have ta answer not only to me but ta every superhero this city has ta offer. You think Daredevil and Spidey're gonna stick up for you, Castle? They'll be huntin' ya down right along side me, bub!"

"Logan, come on," Ororo said.

"I ain't kiddin' ya sick mother . . ."

"Logan! That is enough! We need to get Jubilee back now!"

"I see she's got you whipped," Frank laughed and his cohort, Ramos laughed with him.

"At least I got a woman!" Logan snarled. "You couldn't get a woman of this caliber if you paid her!"

"Logan!" Ororo pulled him towards the door.  
  
Jubilee was trying not to laugh at Logan's male posturing but Ororo wasn't pleased one bit. When they were outside she almost felt like slapping some sense into Logan. Who did he think he was telling that lunatic she was his woman?

"So now we know how you got all that stuff I saw in yer room – all the latest technology and the scooter." He shook his head then started counting the money. His eyes grew wide with disbelief when he counted out twenty crisp one hundred dollar bills. "Jubilee, you have a serious problem!"

Jubilee didn't know if he thought she was crazy or was paid too little or maybe paid too much. She'd received the same amount for the others she'd killed. And what was the big deal anyway? She'd only actually killed two people before she took out the guy earlier. Tracking the scuzzballs down was hard work, but she'd thought the money had been decent now she was wondering if the Punisher had ripped her off.

"Ow!" Jubilee wasn't prepared when Logan's hand gripped her arm like a vice and she couldn't help but winced in pain. 

He dragged her over to the dumpster, threw her onto her Vespa and yelled, "Get your ass home now an' don't even think about runnin' 'cause you know I can find you no matter where you go!"

Alarmed, Jubilee started her bike and took off. Looking behind her she saw Logan being lifted by Ororo as they too took off.

"Oh, Logan what did we do wrong?" Ororo groaned.

"I dunno darlin' all I know is we fixed the problem. She won't be goin' around killin' off people again not as long as I can help it," Logan replied gruffly.

"But she has killed and who knows how many! I just can not understand that. Whatever happened to our little Jubilation?"

"I dunno, Ro but at least we know what's wrong with her. I couldn't figure out why she had so much expensive stuff in her room but now. . ." Logan sighed and shook his head.

"She has to pay for this, Logan but I just do not know how. What can we do? What possible punishment shy of going to prison would even work?"

"We'll work somethin' out, darlin'. It'll be alright," Logan assured her.

"We will have to tell the Professor."

"Maybe."

Ororo was silent. She genuinely loved Jubilee and discovering what the child had been up to was absolutely heartbreaking.

"Sheeesh, Jubilee, teenage hit girl! Who'da thought," Logan muttered.


	3. Love Will Find a Way

****

O Jubilation **– By Darlin**

****

A/N – Thanks to my reviewers Amber Myst, CN, Felidae1, Ice Lynx, Logan's Girl Burnout, 

M-X, skyz, summers2004, Wishful Thinking2, and wOLF8. And a special thanks to Tokyo Fox who reviewed several times. I appreciate your honesty and you made me see my story in a new light. I hate to think of Jubilee as a killer myself but since my sister had this twisted idea I thought I might be able to make it work. However, now I'm cringing a bit with some of the disdain you felt. It's hard to justify killing. I hope this ending explains how she came to do what she did sufficiently though. There will be a brief epilogue following this chapter for closure. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to review. It makes a writer feel rewarded. Here's the third chapter, hope it's up to snuff.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

****

Chapter Three – Love Will Find a Way

After parking her Vespa Jubilee shuffled in, head down, eyes bloodshot red from crying and soaking wet. Without looking at either Logan or Ororo who had arrived first and were waiting for her in the foyer she immediately started up the stairs. There were no puppy dog eyes, sad pouting or even pretend sniffles and tears this time. She knew she was simply in too deep and she felt the safest place right now was as far away from them as possible. She shuddered as lightning flashed outside throwing ghastly shadows along the dimly lit hallway and hurried to her room. 

"You alright, darlin'?" Logan asked Ororo when thunder rumbled in the sky, and her long lithe body collapsed onto the floor as if she were completely spent. 

He sat down beside her and removed her hands from her face and wiped away her tears. He laid her head gently onto his chest and let her cry all the while patiently rubbing her arms and making soothing shushing sounds. When she began sniffing he gathered her up in his strong arms and carried her into the large living room. Depositing her on the sofa he grabbed a box of tissues from a side table and thrust it at her wishing he could do something to make them both feel better.

"T-thank you," Ororo said feebly, her eyes red and empty.

"Ro, darlin' . . . it's gonna be alright!"

"How, Logan? How can it possibly be all right?"

Beating the tar out of Jubilee probably wouldn't help he thought to himself and sighed. Looking at Ororo he tried to put aside his own feelings of anger and confusion so he could help her. She looked completely devastated. All he could think to do was to wrap his arms around her and stroke her hair tenderly. 

"We should have sought professional help for her after she was left for dead like an animal on that cross, Logan!"

"Shoulda, coulda ain't gonna help us now! She handled the crap with Bastion just fine so how were we supposed ta know bein' crucified was gonna make her go off an' kill? We ain't the mind readers around here! It ain't our fault, Ro! Jubilee's a big girl – almost legal – gonna go off to college soon. Maybe. She knows right from wrong! We taught her that! We couldn't keep her on a leash an' watch her every move fer the rest of her life!"

He seemed to loose steam and the room grew quiet until Ororo blew her nose. Sighing heavily she knew that Logan was right. This wasn't something they could have predicted or controlled. The X-Men did not believe in killing and they always went through strong measures to ensure that they didn't kill. Even Logan with his feral nature didn't kill unnecessarily. This line of thought made her frown as she recalled her own failed attempts of handling adversaries without killing. Yet, she reasoned with herself, she had not killed unmercifully – no, she stopped as she thought of Marrow and Callisto. 

Perhaps she had not been the good example she should have been after all. But Logan was right this was no time for should haves and could haves. At least, thanks to Logan's sensible thinking, they'd been able to discover what was wrong with Jubilee and put an end to it. She doubted very much that the Punisher would continue luring in ignorant children to do his killing for him knowing that Logan would be back. But right now that was the least of her worries. They needed to find out what had made Jubilee callous enough to kill. Whatever it was it had to be dealt with before anything else could be decided. She laid her aching head on Logan's chest again, felt his strong heavy arms enwrap her protectively and she smiled for the first time since learning that Jubilee was a teenage hit girl. 

"You gonna be okay?" Logan asked.

"With you here to help me – yes. Yes, I will be."

"I'll always be here for ya, Ro. You know that."

Sudden realization shone in Ororo's luminous blue eyes as she looked at her friend. Logan had insisted in helping her heal in New Orleans after she'd received grievous injuries and now here he was again helping her to cope, to heal when she knew how deeply he himself cared for Jubilee. It had been Jubilee who had saved him when he too had been crudely crucified in the Australian Outback so very long ago. Her heart felt suddenly heavy as if it were dropping into the pit of her stomach. They both loved Jubilee but here he was comforting her ignoring his own pain.

Spontaneously Ororo's lips covered his. She felt his strong arms grip her tighter, felt his lips pressing against hers, his tongue forcing her mouth open. They kissed not as they had in the past as friends but as if there would never be another dawn or another chance.

"'Roro . . ."

She could hardly breathe yet she pressed her lips to his again wanting to forget, wanting to feel something beside the deep despair that had overtaken her.

"Darlin'," Logan whispered, his breath warm on her lips.

"Why did you tell that cretin that I was your woman, Logan?" Ororo asked suddenly as she pulled away from him.

"This probably ain't the best time ta go into all that, Ro."

"I think it is."

Seeing life coming back into Ororo's eyes made him breathe easier and he chuckled. If she wanted to know the truth then he'd give her the truth. He took her in his arms and kissed her as passionately as before. 

When he finally released her he said, "Ain't no harm in a man dreamin', darlin' but like I said this just ain't the time ta go there. We should get some rest so we can think straight tomorrow," Logan said.

Sleep was the last thing on their minds but Ororo nodded her agreement and reluctantly moved out of his arms. They made their way to their respective bedrooms hoping that sleep would come. However, as the storm raged through the night and Logan lay awake he knew Ororo was not sleeping any more than he. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Jubilee asked the next morning. Her voice wavered despite the calm appearance she tried to present to Ororo and Logan.

"We decided yer gonna do community service till ya graduate from this place and till ya get out of college too. Yer gonna give this money ta some charity an all yer stuff too. Every last thing in yer room. . ."

"Everything?" Jubilee wailed.  


"Damn straight! An' ya got KP duty everyday till ya leave here an' where's yer toothbrush? Yer gonna clean all the toilets in this place every week with it."

"Eewwww! You can't be . . . !"

"An yer gonna have ta get counseling," Logan added with a look at Ororo who nodded in concurrence. "Kitty's been seeing a shrink in Chicago an' she say's she's pretty good – maybe she can hook us up with a good one in New York."

"Is . . . that . . . all?" Jubilee asked hesitantly.

"No! Yer gonna continue ta go ta bed at nine every night an' meet with me at six in the mornin' seven days a week. An' yer ta report to Ro daily she won't be huntin' you down. An' you pull yer grades up to at least a C average or I'll personally beat the livin' daylights outta ya."

"You – you can't do that! You wouldn't do that, Wolvie – would you?"

"Look at me. Look at Ro. Do we like we're kiddin' here kid?"

"Is that it?"

"Ain't enough is it?"

Jubilee hung her head whether in shame or despair neither had an inkling.

"Jubilation are you not even sorry for what you have done?" Ororo finally spoke.  


"I – I – yes and no! I mean I dream about them sometimes but the Punisher's right! The three guys I tracked and killed were dirty scumbags that the police couldn't find. They all hurt and killed kids and women! One of them even broke out of jail an' they couldn't find him but I did and I got him when he was trying to rape a woman! If I hadn't got there in time he would've got her an' killed her just like the women before her! They all deserved to be punished and if it wasn't for me and the Punisher no one was going to do it!"

"There is always the justice system despite its many faults, Jubilation," Ororo said.

"How many more kids and people were gonna be hurt if they weren't stopped though, huh?"

"But we can not kill criminals at will! It is not our place to play judge and jury. Why could you not tell us or inform the police or have simply turned them in to the police when you . . . found them?" Ororo asked.

"They deserved to die not get all buff an' educated in a nice prison with cable and good food. They hurt people! Kids! They didn't deserve to live when their victims were dead!" Jubilee broke down and started crying.

"That still is not an excuse to take the law into your own hands. There is no excuse for what you have done, Jubilation."

"Yes there is!" Jubilee yelled, her face was flushed with anger. "What about Angelo? What about the others? What about me? Angelo's dead because of sickos just like the guys I killed! What if I had been able to stop those sickos first? And I should have been too! I should've been able to kill every last one of those bastards that killed Angelo and . . . and it's my fault he's dead! My fault for not being quick enough or good enough! 

"I call myself an X-Man and I couldn't even help myself! It shouldn't have happened with me there! I wish I'd died on that cross instead of Angelo! I wish I were dead! **I** deserved to die not Angelo! I'm the evil one! He was good an' I let him down. I let him down! I let them all down!"

"Jubilation what happened with you, Angelo, and the others was something no one could have been prepared for. We can not stop the evil that men plot," Ororo said softly.

"But that's what we're here for! The X-Men are supposed to stop the bad guys!"

"Jubes, it ain't yer fault! Like Ororo said, there was no way you coulda even known what was gonna happen."

"But why couldn't I have stopped it? Why did Angelo have to die and not me? Why can't I make the pain go away? Why can't I make it all better?"

"We may never know the answers to your questions but perhaps they will come in time, Jubilee," Ororo said quietly.

"But it's eating me alive! I thought I could make it better – that killing the bad guys would help. Only it didn't. I thought it would after I got used to it but I couldn't get used to it and then the nightmares I had just got worse and worse! I'd see Angelo and then I'd see the men I-I killed! I just wanted it all to go away only it wouldn't and I just had to keep doing it till I made it better. Till I could fix everything! 

"I mean killing the bad guys shoulda made everything better but it didn't and I didn't know what else to do. I only knew I had to do something to pay them back – something to make a difference for Angelo. Why didn't killing them make it better? Why can't anything fix it? Why can't I just wake up and find it was all a stupid dream? Why can't I take it back – all the hate an' all the killing? Why can't I take it back? Why?" Jubilee sobbed.

Ororo drew Jubilee into her arms wanting to cry herself. 

"Jubilee we can not change what has happened but you have just made the first step in righting this horrible wrong. In time you will heal but now you must accept that there was nothing you could have done differently. What you can do now is to remember Angelo and the others and you can live for Angelo as he would want you to. 

"I believe he cared for you perhaps even as much as Logan and I care for you and I know he would not want you to continue down this path of self loathing and killing." Ororo's words were spoken very quietly and she lifted Jubilee's face up so she could look into her watery eyes. 

"The pain will fade but you must give it time. We are always here for you Logan and I. I thought you knew you could always talk to us, my dear Jubilation. My heart nearly broke to think you were handling your pain on your own much as I am apt to do. Much to my shame I am afraid I have set a very poor example for you child. I pray you will forgive me and allow me to help you now and perhaps one day, oh, Jubilation one day you will once again live up to your name and you will know joy and love again."

"I don't think that'll ever happen, Ororo," Jubilee said as she wiped at her face and looked into Ororo's tear filled eyes. 

"It will, kid," Logan assured her patting her on the back. 

"It's me who should be asking you guys to forgive me. Y-you don't hate me do you?" Jubilee asked.

"I will always love you, Jubilation," Ororo said kissing her on her forehead.

"Yeah, I love ya too, Jubilee," Logan said gruffly. "No matter what. It's fer keeps."

"Oh, Ororo, Logan I am so sorry! I love you guys too! I'm so sorry!" Jubilee wailed and her tears began anew.

"Jubilation there is one other . . ." Ororo was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Before he went to answer the door Logan glanced at Jubilee who noticed he looked almost sad. When he returned a rough looking man wearing an eye patch over one eye accompanied him.

"Jubilee, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Nick Fury head of S.H.I.E.L.D. an' Ororo I don't think you've ever met Nick. Nick this is Ororo Munroe but ya probably know her as Storm."

"Hello," Ororo nodded her voice barely audible. 

"Hi," Jubilee said with a look of confusion on her face.

"Pleasure meeting you ladies," Nick said in his deep scratchy voice then, his eye staring intently at Jubilee he said: "Are ya ready?"

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" 

"Jubilation . . ." Ororo put her hand on the girls arm, her eyes as sad as Logan's were a moment ago.

"Let me tell her, Ororo," Logan said. "Jubes you gotta go with Nick here fer awhile. Can't no jail hold ya but S.H.I.E.LD.'s got special cells for – well you know what I mean."

Jubilee turned pale. She closed her eyes. 

"There just ain't no way around it, kid," Logan said glumly.

Opening her eyes Jubilee gave them a weak smile. "I know. It's okay. I – I . . . how long?"

"Perhaps a year with . . . good behavior," Ororo said, her voice breaking.

"Yer getting' off light, Jubilee," Logan said almost defensively. "Good behavior an' counseling'll get ya home quick."

Jubilee nodded.

"Come on kid," Nick took her arm and she made no effort to resist.

Stepping outside from the coolness of the mansion Jubilee was almost startled by the thick hot air that hit her in the face. She thought to herself that it was going to be a hot humid day. Looking up she smiled seeing large fluffy white clouds gliding slowly in the brilliant blue sky. It would be a good day even though hot she thought. Breathing in deeply she could smell that the grass had just been cut and she twitched her nose a bit trying not to sneeze. It smelled good though like wet dirt, good and fresh and – well grassy. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed these things before. Feeling the heat of the sun beating down upon her uplifted face felt good. Would she see the sun again, she wondered? 

Looking back she saw Ororo and Logan standing outside. She noticed that they were standing apart and she thought the distance between them was unusually large. And then she felt a drop of rain and she looked up glad for the change in weather. She smiled at them before she got into the special vehicle Nick had brought to transport her in. She wondered if they would be okay and she gave a little wave still smiling as her tears blended in with the rain.

"She'll be alright, 'Roro," Logan said.

Ororo looked at Logan and shook her head then walked back inside leaving Logan standing in the now pouring rain staring at nothing for Jubilee was gone.


End file.
